bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Next Step
|} Next Step - песня Big Time Rush, слитая в интернет 19 июня 2013 г. Песню исполняют Кендалл Шмидт и Логан Хендерсон. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова Step one, we were just two friends having fun Step two, couldn't take my mind off you Step three, is when you put your arms around me Step four, we weren't just friends anymore When you look my way, nothing left to say Just the way that I feel, It's all I can do Not to touch your lips, not to kiss your face Nothing left to say Let's take it to the next step, oh woah Cause we've never been there before Let's take it to the next step, oh woah Cause my heart can't take anymore Step five, is when I left those tears in your eyes Step six, I don't even know what I did Step seven, happened when I walked out the door Step eight, we ain't even friends anymore When you look my way, nothing left to say Just the way that I feel, It's all I can do Not to touch your lips, not to kiss your face Nothing left to say Let's take it to the next step, oh woah Cause we've never been there before Let's take it to the next step, oh woah Cause my heart can't take anymore Let's take it to the next step, baby Oh baby, go Let's take it to the next step, baby Or never, ever, no When you look my way, nothing left to say Just the way that I feel, It's all I can do Not to touch your lips, not to kiss your face Nothing left to say When you look my way, nothing left to say Just the way that I feel, It's all I can do Not to touch your lips, not to kiss your face Nothing left to say Let's take it to the next step, baby Oh baby, go Let's take it to the next step, baby Or never, ever, no Перевод Шаг первый, мы были друзьями, веселились вместе Шаг второй, я не мог выкинуть тебя из головы Шаг третий случился тогда, когда ты обняла меня Шаг четвертый, мы уже не просто друзья Когда ты смотришь на меня, я ничего не могу сказать Я не могу бороться с этими чувствами, не могу Не прикасаться к твоим губам, не целовать твое лицо Больше нечего добавить Давай сделаем следующий шаг, оу, воу Потому что мы никогда не испытывали это раньше Давай сделаем следующий шаг, оу, воу Потому что больше мое сердце не может терпеть это Шаг пятый случился тогда, когда ты плакала из-за меня Шаг шестой, я даже не знаю, что я сделал Шаг седьмой случился тогда, когда я ушел Шаг восьмой, мы уже даже не друзья Когда ты смотришь на меня, я ничего не могу сказать Я не могу бороться с этими чувствами, не могу Не прикасаться к твоим губам, не целовать твое лицо Больше нечего добавить Давай сделаем следующий шаг, оу, воу Потому что мы никогда не испытывали это раньше Давай сделаем следующий шаг, оу, воу Потому что больше мое сердце не может терпеть это Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка Оу, детка, вперед Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка, Или никогда не будем его делать, нет Когда ты смотришь на меня, я ничего не могу сказать Я не могу бороться с этими чувствами, не могу Не прикасаться к твоим губам, не целовать твое лицо Больше нечего добавить Когда ты смотришь на меня, я ничего не могу сказать Я не могу бороться с этими чувствами, не могу Не прикасаться к твоим губам, не целовать твое лицо Больше нечего добавить Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка Оу, детка, вперед Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка, Или никогда не будем его делать, нет Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка Оу, детка, вперед Давай сделаем следующий шаг, детка, Или никогда не будем его делать, нет!